Cell Phone Zombie
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Professional Zombie |ability = When played: Draw a card. |flavor text = Hang on - he's got to take this.}} Cell Phone Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 /1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability draws a card when he is played. His closest plant counterpart is Sage Sage. Origins His cell phone may be based on the DynaTAC phone, which is the first commercially available cell phone. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Hang on - he's got to take this. Update history Update ???? *Description change: The comma was replaced by a dash. Update 1.14.13 *Set change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Cell Phone Zombie's main role is to help you thin out the deck and have a higher chance of getting more useful cards. He can also be used to activate Dino-Roar abilities cheaply. However, as he gives you no hand advantage at all while having very poor stats, it may be more preferable to replace him with Fun-Dead Raiser, Regifting Zombie, Kite Flyer, or Wormhole Gatekeeper, as they can draw cards more efficiently. Still, his stats do make a little sneaky use, namely blocking a powerful plant that would otherwise defeat you. As , try to Bounce him with Firefighter or put him in a gravestone via Mixed-Up Gravedigger so you can reuse his ability. However, only use Firefighter if there are no zombies with more useful abilities, as there are many abilities more useful than drawing a single card. As Rustbolt, you can use him in a professional deck with Zombie Middle Manager and , but Cell Phone Zombie can only boost Zombie Middle Manager for so much due to his low health, and Planetary Gladiator is much better for Jurassic Fossilhead's Evolution in every aspect. Against You can use almost anything to destroy this zombie, as he has the stats of a regular . However, the player must try to avoid Bouncing this zombie in order to prevent your opponent from drawing another card for just 2 brains. Gallery NewCellPhone.png|Cell Phone Zombie's statistics Hello, is this my card.png|Cell Phone Zombie's card CellPhoneZombieCardImage.png|Cell Phone Zombie's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-2fe49558-6272-4d39-9e19-614141e9deb3-1024x1024-fmt34.png|Cell Phone Zombie's textures CellphoneZombieHD.png|HD Cell Phone Zombie Cell Phone Zombie making a call.jpeg|Cell Phone Zombie activating his ability PhoneAttack.png|Cell Phone Zombie attacking DedPhone.png|Cell Phone Zombie destroyed Cell Phone Zombie with selection icon.jpeg|Cell Phone Zombie with a selection icon Five zombies being protected by Camel Crossing.jpeg|Camel Crossing being played on Cell Phone Zombie, along with Cardboard Robot Zombie, Wizard Gargantuar, , and Team Mascot TintedGrayCellPhoneZombie.jpg|Cell Phone Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch Focus Fire, Boys.png|Cell Phone Zombie with the Bullseye trait CellPhoneOvershootAttack.jpg|Cell Phone Zombie doing an Overshoot attack Old Cell Phone Zombie stats.png|Cell Phone Zombie's statistics before update 1.14.13 H CPZ.png|Cell Phone Zombie's statistics, note the comma in his card description PhoneCard.png|Cell Phone Zombie's card before update 1.14.13 Choice between Torchwood and Cell Phone Zombie.jpeg|The player having the choice between Cell Phone Zombie and as the prize for completing a level See also *Sage Sage Category:Professional cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies